Annabelle Exceed
by AsorenRM
Summary: This sets at the end of season 3 episode 36, where Jaden is taken over by the Supreme King and he's about to finish off Jim. It starts right there and follows my own timeline. When The Supreme King is about to send Jim to the stars, a weird, sadistic girl appears and interrupts the match. The characters may or may not act a bit OC-ish. It is a FANFICTION! 1-3 are updated and fixed!
1. 1-Prologue-Enter Mystery Girl

**Hello and here is another story by yours truly. Hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW! ****Whoo! Chapter one! I love writing this, it's thrilling! Well one with thy fiction!**

_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, I CAN state that enough. No money is being made off this._

* * *

><p>The Supreme King looked at his hand, he had everything he needed to finish the pathetic fool in front of him. Smirking, he drew a card. <em>'Perfect'<em>, He thought.

Jim sat on the ground he couldn't take anymore of this fight. He knew his friend wouldn't be reached this way. If only he had more time, but the Supreme King has all the right cards and he was defenseless this next attack would send him to the stars. Great!

The Supreme King picked his card and began his finishing move._ 'Sorry I couldn't save you, Jaden.'_ Jim thought sadly to himself.

"I play dark..."

"How boring, you could at least entertain me more." The voice broke through the game. It was feminine and soft, yet controlling and bored. Everyone looked over to the girl standing on a near hill, well at least the ones who COULD move.

"Who are you? You DARE interrupt his highness's match?" The ugly bird guy announced, outraged.

"Please take care of her while I finish this up." The Supreme King stated dignified, while his minions advanced on the strange girl.

The girl then drew a card off her deck and held it in the air, " Come out Blaze Fenix, The Burning bombardment Bird!" A huge fiery machine bird came out of the card. They human beasts froze in mid stride.

"Whaa? She didn't even use a duel disk!" The minions began running away from the monster that was breathing flames on them.

"Ah! You pansy apples are running away? How boring! Oh well, Blaze Fenix, Kill them." She said in boredom and waved her hand away. "Now let the fun begin!"

She jumped off the cliff and fell as her monster finished toasting the ugly creatures before catching her and setting her on the bridge safely.

She then looked over the ones there, The Australian looking guy had been battered to a devastating state, the there was the one shaking fearfully in the back in plain clothes, and the...Supreme King. He wore a black suit of armour that only showed his gold eyes.

When her eyes settled on the big shot here she couldn't suppress a giggle, which quickly turned into a laugh. The others looked confused, _Why was this girl laughing? Was she crazy? Who is she?_ All these and more raced through their heads.

"You... You look so... So STUPID!" She continued to Supreme King scowled at her.

"Oh and you look better?'' He said pointing to her. He had a point, she wore a black, baggy, no sleeve jacket and low-cut jean shorts and no shoes. Her hair was in a messy side bun. It was naturally curly so her white curls went all over the place. Her eyes, were a dazzling green-blue, that gleamed like stars in the night sky.

"You have a point there." She said getting closer and closer until she was a foot away. "But you shouldn't scowl, It messes up that pretty face of yours." She leaned down and stole a quick kiss, causing him to jumped back in surprise. He fell on his rear holding his mouth.

"See, you not scowling anymore." She laughed at his embarrassment and relaxed her hands behind her head. After a while she turned her back towards him, her smile falling and she got serious. "You know, you shouldn't pity yourself. Whatever happened to you, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything to save them, you were helpless. So instead of blaming yourself and letting a demon control you, you should be strong and find your friends. They are not dead you know." She turned back to him and smiled reassuringly.

Jim looked at her, "You know? Were you there? Why didn't you do something?" He barked at her weakly.

She turned half way and looked at him from the corner of her eye, " It wouldn't have been very fun. Besides watching you suffer was very entertaining."

They all dropped their jaws, this girl was messed up beyond compare!

Then Supreme King held his head groaning, eyes began flickered from gold to brown and back to gold then back to brown. This kept happening, Until brown won out and his features relaxed a bit.

Jaden looked at the ground feeling helpless. "Even if I saved them, they would never forgive me. They hate me, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Tyranno. I can't, I'm weak, I couldn't save them. I-"

The girl grabbed him by his collar. "The one thing I hate the most are guy like you. If you are just going to give up and complain like a pansy, then how can you call yourself their friend! How can you achieve your dreams if you sit there and pity yourself. You can't hold them accountable for their words, They were under a spell, Do you seriously believe they would think something as stupid as that? Stop crying, Stop pouting, get out there and find them. What are you, four? Stop acting stupid!"

She let go finally and walk away and pulled out a card.

"Come back Blaze Fenix."

"Your just going to walk away?" Austin said from the side lines. This action earned him a heated glare.

"It's not fun anymore." She stated quite expressionlessly.

"What about the Supreme King? What if Jaden turns back?" Austin keeps his argument. The mysterious girl sighed walked back to Jaden, annoyed, but held up a card. _Mind Crush_. There was a look of confusion before Jaden screamed and a weird purple mist rose from his body and flew away.

"What...was that?" Jaden panted harshly from the pain he just endured.

"That, was the Supreme King." She stated then walked away without a glace back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember to review, I feel better when my fans tell me what they think. I like criticism as well so tell me if I did something weird. Oh and this is SO not going to follow the time-line of the anime. So sorry, and hope you forgive me! If you don't like that then you can just click exit and find a different story to read.<strong>_

_**~Asoren OUT!**_


	2. 2- Ch1-The Search

_**Hello, reader! Hope I didn't take too long to update**. __**Well I have to say last chapter was short because it was a prologue. So I'm sorry if you thought it was short, I'm also sorry if you think this is short... Well ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and the plot!_

* * *

><p>It has been a few days since Jaden and the others saw the mysterious girl. She was the light that pulled Jaden into the harsh reality of it all. He wanted to thank her, but she just disappeared that day. It was depressing and he was overly curious about weather or not he would see her again. It was weird, he befriended anyone and made people happy, but she seemed to hate him. It was irritating, yet intriguing.<p>

"Jay, you okay? Your spacing out, mate." Jim said pulling Jaden back to the present. Jim was still limping because of his injuries, and this constantly made him slower then the rest.

He smiled at his friend, " I'm just confused, who was she? You know, there was something about her... it was weird. Have you ever seen a person with white hair before? It was WHITE! I've never seen white hair. She acted so weird..." A blush immediately came on his cheeks as he remembered the kiss.

"Mate you just need to calm down. Yer right about the white hair being freaky, but- are you blushing?" Jim exclaimed, while pointing at Jaden.

"NO!" He practically screamed. His blush reached a max at that point.

"Oh, you sure are mate. Is it because of her? She was pretty hot. But there is the little fact that she gives me the heebie jeebies." Jim pondered out loud.

"Hey guys, there's nothing ahead, if... What going on here?" Austin observed. Jim had Jaden in a headlock and Jaden squirmed effortlessly. They both looked up at the sudden interruption.

"Nothing." Jaden said as he fixed himself up before walking ahead. When he was a few feet ahead, he turned around. "You guys coming?"

Austin and Jim looked at each other before catching up to Jaden.

**_~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~_**

It's been a week, there was no sighting of the girl or her beast. Jaden was distraught, he felt connected to her, and when he decided to tell his friends about it, they just laughed at him and never let up about it, even now.

"Jay, if your connected, does that mean you can talk to her telepathically? If so ask her to bring us something to eat, like a pizza or frys." Austin joked. Obviously Jaden didn't take it lightly, for he ran ahead.

He HATED that they wouldn't drop it. It made him mad, because it wasn't a bond that he new about or ever felt but he knew it wasn't bad. He hasn't even felt this with Alexis and he's liked her for some time. It was deeper, and pulled him, as if she were guiding them through him. He felt her, but never able to touch. This made him mad and terrified. Terrified because he's afraid it would vanish at any moment, which it never did. The bond was always there, reassuring him it would be fine, he would find his friends. It was comforting, yet distant and all he wanted to do was pull it closer to him.

Jaden stopped when he stood in front of a very big temple. It was covered in vines and mold, there were cracks in the bricks and pillars. Quite frankly it looked like it would fall over. Jim and Austin caught up a few minutes later and stared admiringly at the construction. Jaden felt his pull, this time it led him in the temple, he needed to go in there.

"Guys, we need to go in." He stated plainly, still watching the structure. The two looked at him in shock.

"Mate, that wouldn't be wise. It could collapse any minute, and besides what makes you say that?" Jim advised, tipping his hat a bit forward.

"The pull." Jaden stated plainly again.

"Ah, so your going to risk our lives because of a pull, from your sadistic girlfriend. Which, by the way, could be a trap." Austin said angrily. Jaden turned towards him and glared fiercely. A slight blush appearing at the mention of her being his girlfriend.

"You don't have to come, but I'm going. I'll find out if it's a trap or not. I'll go alone, if your not coming."

"I'm coming too!" A squeaky voice called. "I doubted you once, I'm not doing it again!"

"Sirus!" the brunet called happily to his friend. "I thought you hated me."

"I did, but I have never known you to risk your friends selfishly. Sure you've done some selfish things, but not with our lives at stake. I'm sorry I said what I said. Will you forgive me?"

"Anytime, bud." Jaden smiled at the light blue haired boy, he stood about two feet shorter then him.

The others looked surprised, but the quickly glanced at each other sending a silent message through their eyes. Then, in unison, they looked to Jaden. "Count us in!"

Jaden smiled at his friends, he was lucky to have such people by his side. He knew he doesn't deserve them but is happy anyways to have them. He turned towards the temple and they began their journey inside the ruins, unaware of the set of eyes that always watches them.

_**0o0======0o0======0o0======0o0======0o0======0o0======0o0======0o0==**_

The white haired girl smiled mischievously down on the party of four. If they thought she left this much entertainment, they were wrong. She was rather enjoying the show they were uncontrollably putting on for her. She only had one problem, the one named Jaden was really making her mad. He was entertaining, yes, but he gave her a weird feeling that she did not like. So like a problem solver she was, she decided to solve it, by crushing it at the root.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wahahahah! RXR PLEASE! I love hearing your comments and advice. But I must warn you, I am not one to just take full blown hate. If you want to hate, call hater's anonymous.<strong>_

_**Well till next time!**_

_**~Asoren OUT!**_


	3. 3-Ch2-The Girl Who Torments

**_Yay, next chapter. Warning, Jaden act a bit (Don't kill me) OC-ish. -hides- Sorry!_**

_**Disclaimer:** I say it again, I only own my OC and plot, no money is being made!_

* * *

><p>Jaden lead his friends down the corridor of the temple, noting the cracks and moss that clung to the walls. The yellowish stone that was creepy and eerie and traveled for what seemed like miles. He held a lit torch while Sirus clung close to him and shivered in fear of the building. The two other carried their own torches and were a bit further back. The corridor was long, much longer then they thought and they were only about halfway through even though they have been walking for over an hour.<p>

"Jaden, when do you think we'll get to an end?" Sirus squeaked out.

"I don't know, maybe never." Jaden said laughing.

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe, you never know. But I'm sure we're almost there."

"Oh and are you sure because of that pull? Jay open you eyes, that 'pull' could just be nothing." Austin looked down ashamed he said that. But it was the truth, Jaden could be feeling a fake and lead them all to danger and it would be all because of a 'pull'. Jaden looked down, his hair covering his face.

"I know it's real, and I'll take full responsibility if it is a fake, but I KNOW it's real, I feel it here." He then proceeded to place his hand on his heart. Sirus looked confused, looking from Jaden to Austin and back.

"Jaden's been feeling a pull, ever since we met a strange girl that saved us from the Supreme King. He thinks she's been guiding us here. I don't know if it's real or fake but, if Jay says it's there, then I say we should trust him." Jim explained noticing Sirus's distress

Jaden looked up, surprise on his face, tears appeared in his eyes. '_He believes in me!'_

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Sirus was worried, Jaden's never cried before. His friend was usually strong, Seeing him show weakness disturbed him. Jaden just smiled at Sirus sniffling.

"I'm just so happy." Jaden jumped on Jim and hugged him. "Thank you for believing me." Jim, not knowing what to do hugged him back.

"That's enough bro-manse for a century. Now can we go or do you two plan on kissing next?" An annoyed voice echoed behind them. All four turned to see who it was an gasped at the scene. Jaden jumped off Jim and strutted over to the girl standing there

Jim looked at the annoyed girl. "What crawled up you panties?"

She merely glared at the disrespectful man. "Watch yourself, you know I could kill you anytime. But what fun would that be?" She said innocently. Jaden not noticing the tension walked over to her.

"H-hey. Thank you for, you know, saving us." He stuttered. She just looked even more annoyed and glared.

"I didn't save you for your own purposes, if you didn't get out of there as yourself, you could never entertain me half as much as you currently are." She smiled evilly then turned to Sirus. "You found the runt."

Sirus just looked astonished, the girl was WAY prettier then Alexis. He may even dare say hot, if he know she wouldn't put him ten feet under for it. He wanted to talk to her more, girls never talk to him. "Hi, I'm-" he began.

"Yay," She said sarcastically,"Now let's go, this place is annoying." She began walking and the boys just looked stupidly after her, she got a few feet away, noting the lack of foot steps and turned. "What are you waiting for? Do you want me to hold your hand?"

The boys snapped out of their trance like state and ran after her.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~TIME SKIP

Suddenly they all stopped. It had been a half hour of complete silence, none of them could strike up a conversation with the girl around. Every time they tried she shut them out or told them to shut up.

In front of them stood the never ending corridor. "What'd you stop for?" Austin whined.

She growled, she HATED when people whined like girls. "Watch and see, stupid."

At the name He sent her a glare which she sent back ten times worse, if looks could kill, he'd be dead a LONG time ago. She then proceeded to turned to her left and press a brick that was less destroyed then the rest. This action caused a movement of the wall and revealed a room. The group just looked at her in awe.

"How did you know that was there...um...um.." Sirus scratched his head trying to remember her name. She looked at him confused before realizing she hadn't given her name, which caused her to chuckle.

"Sorry, my name is Kimiko. As to how I knew this was here, is because I use it to travel through the realms to find entertainment." She smirked.

"Oh." Sirus said.

_'Such a fool, did he think I used it for other purposes besides that?'_

"Hmm...Kimiko... that's a pretty name, it suits you." Jaden said trance like. Making Kimiko blush madly. She quickly turned away, hiding her face from their view.

_'What's going on with me, there must be something wrong. How could one dumb male make me feel weird with just a sentence!'_

"Thank you Jaden, but compliments will get you no where." She strode over to the rectangular shape in the back of the small dark room. The object creating the only light in the place, but enough that they didn't need torches. When she reached it she turned around, her blush gone.

"This is the realm portal, it KNOWS where you want to go even if you don't. I suggest holding hands when walking through. That way no one gets lost in a different realm then everyone else." As Kimiko said this they all held hands, Austin took one of her hands while Jaden took her other. They all then walked through thinking of their friends and Kimiko thinking of how to get rid of this weird feeling she's been having around Jaden._ 'I hope nothing serious is wrong with me, I can't get sick while there's all this entertainment in front of me!'_

There was a flash of light and the five were gone, leaving an abandoned temple and portal.

0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0

When the light ceased, they saw they were on a red mountain. There were no trees but red rocks and dirt. The air was thick and made all but Kimiko want to puke. Sirus, being the weakest of them all bent over with vigor and threw up. The green liquid substance coming out his nose as well as his mouth. His noises cut off by the intrusion in his throat.

When Kimiko turned to see what the commotion was, she cringed. The smell from the puke was enough to kill, and Sirus was STILL spewing it out. The others where holding their noses trying not to puke in a chain reaction.

_'Boys'_

Rolling her eyes she walked ahead, slowly making her way down the mountain. About halfway down the boys decided to catch up, even Sirus. At the the bottom she waited for the others. When they got there they were all sweaty. Kimiko just glared.

"About time! You all set up camp here. I'll go get something to eat."

They didn't have time to protest as she vanished, yep vanished. They all were left looking at the place she was previously occupying seconds ago.

_'Cool'_ Jaden though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you finally found out her name. Oh and just so you know, Kimiko means 'noble child'. Not that that has anything to do with the story. _ Or does it? Well tell me how my first OC fanfic is going in your beautiful reviews.<strong>_

_**Something you like? Something you hate? Tell me, I don't tolerate complete hate so yeah, a little criticism, okay, If you trash this I won't tolerate it. Besides I'm NOT making you read it!**_

_**P.S. Okay I KNOW the title says 'ANNABELLE exceed' and If her name is Kimiko, where does the Annabelle come from? Well I'll explain that in upcoming chapters so keep your panties on! PEACE!**_

**~Asoren OUT!**


End file.
